NIH/FIC will provide funds to NSF/CDRF for project and logistics support for activities conducted with the Center for Global Health Studies, which is a hub for project-based scholarship in global health science and policy. CGHS provides a forum for international scientific dialogue, collaboration and a platform for short-term training in specific areas related to global health reserach. .